everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Marigold Helios
Marigold “Marie” Medea Goldfinger Helios, referred to as Marigold Helios for academic purposes, is a 2018-introduced and all-around Next Generation character. She is the daughter of Apolline and Aurelia, Olympian goddesses of the sun and gold respectively, and the granddaughter of Apollo and King Midas of Greek mythology. A would-be legacy of multiple famed myths, she currently receives her education via Ever After High in the mortal world, and is among their most popular students. Although destinies are no longer a thing, she would identify as a Royal for reputational purposes. Character Personality *Bitchy, but in a perky way *Like, she’ll tell you to screw off and kill yourself, but in a giggly manner *Ur typical valley-girl Olympian *“As if!” and similar slang form her greater vocabulary *Loud, practically shouts every other word *Makes sense as she’s head cheerhexer *Flashy enough to burn your eyes out *A true goddess of the sun *Golden girl you either love or hate *Doesn’t take well to competition *Brings a new jock to her dorm every night *Somehow still a virgin *Super condescending *Talks to some of her classmates like they’re children *Despite not being terribly intellectual herself *Loves to tease the mortals *Has an irritating high-pitched voice along with a fake, forced laugh Appearance Marigold is a conventionally pretty combination of both her mothers’ traits, ending up with very long thin honey-blonde curls, emerald green eyes with a golden-rim surrounding the pupil, Caucasian skin and a skinny but curvaceous build of average height. Marigold’s fashion aesthetic is a very, very thorough mix of Heather McNamara, Cher Horowitz, and Peggy Schuyler, all incorporated into Grecian dresses/skirts & tops with golden elements. Needless to say, yellow is her immortal life. Hobbies and Interests Cheerhexing TBA Shopping TBA Myths How They Go Main Article: Apollo Main Article: King Midas How Marigold Fits Into It The would-be heiresses to the lives and myths of Apollo (immortal) and King Midas (mortal), both of Greek mythology, became high school sweethearts and Roybels during their time in the Mythology Program. As the Storybook of Myths was eventually unbound, neither were tied to their respective destines any longer and thus Aurelia was able to ascend to the peak of Mt. Olympus with her godly girlfriend and, as was the case with many mortal consorts to the gods, was offered a cup of ambrosia by Zeus himself, which she drank, gifting her immortality and a domain, becoming a goddess of gold. Some time had passed, and the two lovers mutually desired children. They sought the services of Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth, and with her magic Aurelia was able to impregnate Apolline, giving birth to a son that was biologically theirs named Kylo (who would end up Marigold’s elder sibling). Almost immediately thereafter Aurelia wanted a turn at pregnancy, so with identical means Apolline put a baby in Aurelia. For those following along, that baby was Marigold. Sixteen mortal years went by, and noticing the problematic attitudes of both their children, Apolline and Aurelia decided to transfer the children from Olympus High in the divine realm to Ever After High in the moral world, which they hoped (and still hope) would improve their behavior and humble them. Viewpoint on Destiny As stated, Marigold doesn’t receive any myths, but still flaunts her shiny and gilded family trees with pride. She would identify as a Royal, and even goes as far to consider herself a princess of the sun. Relationships Family Mothers – Apolline and Aurelia Marigold of course loves both her mothers, but definitely has her preferences depending on the situation. If she wants some extra drachmas added to her allowance, she’ll head on over to mommy Aurelia. If she needs literally anything else in any other circumstances, she’ll talk to Apolline. Neither can explain it, but both mothers have made their peace with the fact that kids are bound to have favorites for at least a little bit, so they simply focus on providing Marigold and Kylo with the best childhoods available to them on Olympus (which is fairly top-of-the-line) as well as making sure they don’t become entitled by having them attend Ever After High during the school years. Marigold is actually rather grateful for the opportunity, as she has proven to be greatly admired among the mortal students, and she misses both her Mothers quite a bit, often asking Hermes and/or Iris to deliver messages to them. Brother – Kylo Helios TBA Friendships TBA Romance Marigold is quite infamous around school for the many boyfriends she’s managed to go through in the short time she’s been there, but hasn’t actually slept with any of them, truly wanting to save herself for someone special. It should be noted that, unlike her Moms (and elder brother), Marigold is straight as Apollo’s arrow. Trivia * Marigold is co-owned by Airy and Wisey, although the former primarily curates Marie’s page * Although quite obvious to anyone who read into her fashion choices, Marigold’s favorite color is yellow * It is headcanoned that, had destinies for the Mythos remained intact, Marigold would have received Apolline’s destiny as the Apollo legacy * Marigold’s overall personality (and accent) is heavily-inspired by 90’s American valley-girl stereotypes mainly concentrated in California (often referred as the Golden State), with Clueless’s Cher Horowitz being a huge inspiration Category:Characters Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females